


Happy for You

by MomofPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomofPhoenix/pseuds/MomofPhoenix
Summary: She knew the moment that she spotted the other woman that it was time to move on. She would put a smile on her face and wish them the best.





	Happy for You

      Her heart stopped when she spotted the strawberry blonde head pressed into the shoulder of the brunett man. She knew exactly what was coming. She had been prepared for this since the beginning of their bed buddy deal. However, she hadn't counted on her heart getting involved. 

      She backed slowly out of the lab, she wanted to avoid them seeing her. It would be more awkward if that were to happen. The tears in her eyes would be to evident to the pair and she would have to come up with a bullshit excuse.  Once she was at the elevator she made her way up to Stark's penthouse to grab her belongings that were there. Pepper never needed to even know that she had been with Tony at any time. She would keep that secret close to the vest for everyone that was part of this little scene.

      She gathered her things and must now have been fast enough, because the pair in question walked into the apartment hold hands. 

      She quickly scrambled for something to say, "Hey Tony, Pepper!  Thanks for letting me use you guest room while you were working. I don't think I could've taken another night of Thor and Jane this week."

      "No problem, Darcy," he said quietly. "We'll have an apartment available for you be tonight. I'm sorry it took so long." He looked slightly confused.

      "No worries. Pepper it's good to have you back. Hopefully you'll join us for team dinner next week."

      "I'd like that. It's good to be home," the older woman flashed her a smile.

      "Hey, bossman?"

      "Yeah Darcy."

      "Should we expext you in the labs tomorrow? I'm going to get lunch orders together tonight."

      "Just get my usual," he ginned that dopey smirk at her.

      She nodded her acknowledgement and waved as she left. She found Bucky Barnes standing in front of the apartment she shared with Jane and Thor. He took one look at her and followed her into yhe apartment. When she dropped her belongings on the couch and began to cry, he wrapped her up in his arms.

      "Shhh, it'll be okay. You know that, right?" He asked with a gentleness that no one knew he possessed.

      "I know, and I'm happy for him. I really am, but I was dumb and let my heart get in the way. At least I was smart enough to never tell him. I would probably be jobless and homeless right now if I had."

      "Nah, you know Stevie and I would let you live with us. Plus, you work for Jane, not Tony."

      "Still...anyway, I think it's time for me just to take a step back and really take a look my life. Maybe, it's time for me to move on.

      "He was never gonna love me. He put all of his cards on the table last year when we started whatever the hell it was."

      "Doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt doll."

      "I'll be alright. I just need to keep being happy for them. Tony is the happiest I've ever witnessed him being right now. Unfortunately, it completely blindsided me. I had thought I would have a little more notice. Instead I found out by them being in the lab together."

       "That sucks."

       Darcy was getting ready to speak again when FRIDAY alerted her to Tony's request to enter the apartment.  She let out a heavy sigh and nodded to Bucky who opened the door to Tony and left as well.

      Tony sat down next to her on the couch, "You alright, Short stack? I know it kinda came out of the blue with her showing up."

       "I'm fine. This is what you always wanted, and I'm happy for you. No harm, no foul."

      "Darcy it's not that simple," he insisted. 

      "Really it is. Bucky was the only one who knew. He understood our agreemet, I understood our agreement."

       "That was before I..."

       "You what, Tony?"

       "Before I fell in love with you, he said so softly that she nearly missed it.

       "Whatchu talkin' bout, Willis?"

      "I told Pepper everything. I brought her up to the penthouse to show her something I bought for you."

       "But, you were having a moment in the lab. You came in holding her hand and you looked happier than ever."

      "If you had looked a little closer, I was dragging her into the penthouse. When we were in the labs we we talking about you and she was telling me about her relationship with Happy."

      "You love me?" She asked with confusion in her voice.

      "I do," he whispered. 

      "I love you too," she replied with watery eyes.

      He moved to kneel in front of her and cup her cheek in his calloused hand, "Darcy Lewis, I love you more than I ever believed humanly possible. Would you marry me?"

      "Absolutely," she answered softly as he slid a simple diamond solitare on her left ring finger.

       He pulled her up into his arms as he stood. He kissed her with everything he had been holding back for so long. When they broke apart he whooped loudly and called out to FRIDAY to have everyone gather in the common room, attendance was mandatory.

       The celebration went on long into the night.

       


End file.
